There is proposed a memory device having memory cells three-dimensionally arranged therein by forming a memory hole on a stacked body having a plurality of electrode layers functioning as a control gate in a memory cell and a plurality of insulating layers alternately stacked and, after forming a charge storage film on a side wall of the memory hole, providing silicon to be a channel in the memory hole.
In addition, as a structure for connecting each of a plurality of stacked electrode layers to an interconnection of another layer, there is proposed a structure having a via connected to each of the plurality of electrode layers processed into a staircase shape.